Dolls
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Orihime goes to a reunion to see all her friends at the Kuchiki mansion, but she has a bad feeling about this like 9 years ago . Can she keep her friends safe, can she stop the killer and most of all is that person really alive ?
1. Chapter 1

_' Mama .' A child whined as he was pulled by a woman, who was pale and shaking from the wind . He too was shaking but he barely noticed the cold, he only saw how scared his mother was ._

 _' Mama ' He tried again but still no answer ._

 _They run to a church and the woman knocked, but nobody opened it . She looked despaired as her both hands banged at the door, letting the child go as he stared at his mother ._

 _' Let us in ! Let us in ! ' She screamed but nobody opened it, the young boy looked scared but then he heard a voice from the distance . ' Look mama it's papa ! ' He said with a happy smile, as he tried to run to the man .' No ! ' She grabbed him and pulled him away from the other, as she tried to keep him safe .' Mama ? '_

 _' I told you not to run .' The man said .' Always running you never listen to me ! ' He screamed ._

 _The lights of the church turned on .' Is someone there ?' Asked a eldery woman, as she tried to open the door .' Help us ! ' The younger woman screamed ._

 _' You stupid bitch ! 'The man pulled a knife out, the young boy looked scared . ' Mama ! '_

 _There was silence and then the rain falled down, the eldery woman opened the door . She looked tired as she tried to look in the dark .' Hello ? ' She stepped out but almost fell over something, she looked down and stepped back in horror ._

 _' Daichiro-sama ! ' She screamed as she run back, others who were awoken by the screaming came downstairs ._

 _' Sister Maria what is the meaning of this ! ' An other eldery woman asked as she looked annoyed .' Outside ! The devil is outside ! ' The others looked shocked as some walked to the door, a old man walked faster than them ._

 _What he found outside was horrifying._

 _A woman was on her knees, as she her pale skin was covered in blood . She looked in shock with wide eyes, as she don't know what was happening ._

 _The body before her, was everywhere as if it exploded . The boy infront of her, was lying on her lap ._

 _His head almost loose from his body, as he stared back at her ._

 _' What in the name of god happened ... ' The old man whispered ._

' Orihime ! ' A young woman yelped as someone grabbed her by behind .' Tatsuki-chan you scared me ! ' Orihime said with a smile .' Sorry I could not help it, you were day dreaming again .'

' It's such a nice day, the clouds look so fluffy, the sun is so warm ...' But a person stopped Orihime by talking, as he came infront of them .' And people are waiting for their damn coffee ! ' He said with an angry face .' Oh my god I'm so sorry ! ' Orihime said .

Tatsuki laughed and waited for Orihime to finish her work .

When Orihime was done she went chaning, and she walked home with Tatsuki .

' Oh man I was almost fired .'

' Whose fault is that .'

' The fluffy clouds .'

Tatsuki laughed and sighed .' Oh you will come right at the reunion ? '

' The reunion ... I almost forgot when is it ! '

' Over 3 days did you atleast pack .'

' A little but then I forgot hehe .'

' Really Orihime ...'

' Sorry I was so busy at work and everything .'

' You do know that one job is enough right ? '

' I really need the money .'

' I can ..'

' No .. Thanks but no you are my friend, I will die of guilt .'

' And I will die of regret I did not help you .' Orihime pulled Tatsuki for a hug .' It will be fine .' She said .' Hey where are we going again .'

' Some Kuchiki mansion that Rukia's family owned 85 years ago .'

' Wow .'

' I know right spooky, I can't wait to scare Keigo ! '

Orihime laughed she can't wait to see her friends again .

All her friends who parted when they were done with highschool, she even did not see Tatsuki for a good 6 years . They met 3 years ago, back when Tatsuki walked in for a coffee .

Orihime felt so happy and then she stopped .' I wished he was there too .'

Tatsuki looked down as she put her hand on her shoulder .' I know .'

Orihime rememberd that day clearly, it never left her head .

 _It was 15 May Orihime was tired, as she slowly walked to school .' Yo there you are .' Tatsuki smiled as she waited there with Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Renji .' Hey everyone ! ' Orihime smiled .' Where are the rest .'_

 _' They are inside Ichigo is maybe already there .'_

 _' Why was he not with you ? '_

 _' No I really have to ask him about last night .' Rukia said .' What happened ? ' Tatsuki asked .' He sounded weird, worried and angry he hanged up on me, I called back to see what's it about but Yuzu picked up . She said Ichigo stormed off .'_

 _Orihime felt bad her stomach hurts, she put her hand on it ._

 _What is this feeling why did she felt like she has to puke ._

 _They walked to the classroom, many people stood outside looked in shock and pointing . Keigo sat on the ground looking pale, crying as he did not look at them ._

 _' Keigo ? ' Chad walked to him .' No .. No .. ' Keigo turned away from him, as Chad tried to put his hand on his shoulder .' Hey what happening ! ' Tatsuki said as she run to her other classmates ._

 _Orihime walked there too, Tatsuki looked in the classroom and turned to Orihime .' Orihime don't look ! ' But as Orihime turned just before Tatsuki's hands covered her eyes, she saw him .._

 _Saw him there hanging ... Blood dripping ... blank eyes looking back ..._

' Orihime ! ' Orihime shook from her memory .' We are already at your house ... Are you okay ? '

' Yeah I am fine see you tomorrow ! ' She smiled and ran inside, Tatsuki looked worried but decided to leave her be .

Orihime sighed as she was inside, she put her shoes off greeted her brother's picture .' I am home big brother, today I thought of that ... That day ... Please big brother I have a bad feeling of that trip, just like that day I beg you watch over me ... Watch over me so that I can watch over my friends, I don't want to loss anyone anymore ... Thank you love you ...'

 **( Mansion )**

' Jeez Rukia this place look old .'

' It is old stupid ! ' Rukia said to Renji as she looked around, servant were cleaning the place up . So it will look liveable for the next week .

' Your brother is also coming .'

' Yeah 4 days after us, he had business to finish .'

' Can't wait to see the guys scaring Keigo will be awesome .'

' Leave that guy Renji, you know he can get panic attacks .'

' I was talking about spiders and stuff idiot .' Renji rolled his eyes as Rukia stuck out her tongue .

' Hey what's that ...' Rukia looked behind her, and saw a little doll on the floor .' That strange ...' Rukia picked it up .' Yours darling ? ' She teased Renji .' Haha I have better taste then that honey .'

' Sure sure .' She looked at it closely .' His head is loose .' She noticed . ' So strange for a doll to have orange hair ... '

.' It almost looks like ...'

' Idiot don't talk about him like that . ' She angry as she put the doll away, Renji looked at it for a while but then followed Rukia out .

Suddenly he heard a laughter and looked behind him but saw no one .' Renji come on !'

' Yeah yeah hold your horse princess ! ' He said and walked off .

The doll's head moved like he was watching them, like he was laughing .


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay ! An update from me to you ! Let's all enjoy the horror and the hunt :)**

* * *

 _And here they are .._

 _Ready to play .._

 _Ready to die ..._

 _Ready to hide .._

 _And ready to deny ..._

 _I really don't like this place .._ Orihime thought as the car stopped in front of the Kuchiki mansion . ' Orihime ! ' Rukia yelled as she walked down the stairs and went to hug her . ' Hey Rukia .' Orihime could almost cry as she held Rukia's small body .

' I missed you .' She whispered in her ear .

' I missed you too .' Renji walked to them .' Yo .'

' Renji ! ' Orihime give Renji a quick hug .' Now tell me the news you too ! ' Both looked at her confused .' What news .'

' You too got together right .' Orihime teased with a smile, Tatsuki walked to her .' Orihime about that ...'

' What ? ' She looked from Orihime to the other two .' Am I wrong sorry sorry, I guess I got too excited .'

' No no it's okay ... It's just ...'

' I am gay .' Renji said with a blank face, and his thumb pointed at Rukia .' She likes chicks .'

Orihime was quiet for a moment, and then it hit her . ' O-oh ... Oh ! ' She blushed now she felt like a jerk always shipping them, she felt stupid .' Now I feel so stupid ...' She said .

' What ..'

' I always shipped you two, who knows how you guys were feeling and ...'

' Yeah we were bit scared to tell you .'

' Me ? Scared ? As if ...' Rukia punched him as Tatsuki and Orihime laughed, Tatsuki quickly whispered to her .' He was scared you will reject them .'

' Tomboy ! ' Renji was blushing hard .' I will not reject you Renji or Rukia, you both are my dearest friends .' Orihime said both Rukia and Renji almost crying .

' Are we late ? ' An other voice said Renji jumped up as he screamed .' Damn you ! '

' Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro .. Where is your car ? ' Rukia asked as Chad had every bad, as Uryu looked already tired without a bag and Mizuiro was checking his phone .

' We got a flat tire .' Uryu said as he sat on the ground, not caring if his pants got dirty .' Here .. ' Orihime handed him a bottle of water in her purse to him .' Orihime nice to see you ...' He smiled .' I am happy too see you guys too .'

' Oi social here little brat .' Renji crossed his arms as he glared at Mizuiro .' Shut it monkey .' Mizuiro mocked back Orihime was taken back at that, Mizuiro was not that rude to other except to ...' Where is Keigo .'

' He stayed behind by the car .' Chad said simply .' He is stupid .' Mizuiro whispered back, Renji held his tongue .' Come let us bring the bags into the mansion, and look for Keigo it will be dark soon .' Rukia tried to keep the piece .

As everyone did that Orihime looked at Tatsuki, demanding for answers .' He changed .' Was all she said Orihime felt terrible .

 _Why do we all have to change, can't we just get allong ..._ Orihime looked up and saw a doll with orange hair staring back at her .

' ... ' She paled at the sight as it smiled at her, Tatsuki looked at her as she gotten silent .' Orihime come on ! ' She grabbed her by the shoulders .' What are you looking at ...' She looked at the doll .' Bah how creepy .'

' It looks like ...' Tatsuki took the doll as she held it by the leg .' Orihime it's just a doll .' She said she looked around and saw a bin .' There you go .' And throw him in it, Orihime wanted to puke .

' Come .' Tatsuki was gentle as she took her hands and pulled her out of the house . ' Okay show us where the car and Keigo is .' Renji walked in front with Chad, Uryu and Mizuiro walked behind as the girls walked in the middle .

 _I hope we find him soon ..._ As the sky is turning dark blue .

They did not find him or the car . ' I swear it was here ! ' Mizuiro yelled at Renji .' You know shit stupid fuck ! '

' Shut it homo ! ' Renji took him by the collar .' You ..'

' What gonna do huh rape me ! ' He yelled as he tried to kick Renji .' Guy stop it ! ' Rukia said Chad took both of them of each other .' This is not the time Keigo can be in trouble .' He said .' Like I care ! '

' Mizuiro stop that ! ' Orihime yelled .' Oh no you not gonna tell me what I can and what I can't do ! You hear me ! ' Orihime looked shocked at him as Tatsuki walked to him .' If you don't stop I make you .'

Mizuiro wanted to spit at her, but knows she is too strong .

' Say Rukia is anybody there at the mansion ? ' Uryu pointed at the big mansion, you could see a little bit behind the trees . The lights were on .

' Maybe it's Keigo .' Everyone turned around and Orihime stayed away from Mizuiro, she looked at his back as he walked in front whispering how he would beat Keigo to his grave .

 _This was suppose to be fun ..._

10 minutes and they were in front of the door .' The lights are out ...' Tatsuki noticed as she looked at the windows .' I hope big brother will be here soon, the mansion is so old ghost could be living here .'

' Begging for you big brother to save you .'

' No I beg that big brother will not be here yet, as I kill you .' Rukia said with a glare and threat in her eyes .

' You don't scare me .'

' Oh shut it you .' Uryu said as opened the door himself as nobody would do it .

' Keigo ? ' They walked in .' Renji turn the lights on .' Tatsuki said .' Yeah yeah ...' He turned them on but the lights stayed off, he tried again and again .' Renji ? '

' Wait the lights are not working ...'

' It's so dark ...' Orihime whispered .' I see something .' Chad said as he stood next to Orihime .' At the stairs .' Everyone tried to see .' I see not shit .' Mizuiro huffed angrily ..

' I see ... ' But Tatsuki's words were cut off as the lights went on .' Finally ...' Renji went silent as everyone paled and screamed .

At the stairs Keigo was hanging from the ceilling, blood and organs all over the floor as he torso was empty .

His dead eyes stared back at them, as he saw horror and tried to scream .

Orihime felt weak, as she fell on her knees . Her world was spinning, as she looked at him .' Orihome ! ' Tatsuki grabbed her before she fell .' Give her room ! ' Uyru shouted .

' Renji call the cops .'

' My phone has no signal ... Mizuiro ? ' The boy shocked his head as he could not look away .' He is gonna kill us ...' He said Renji shook him .' Mizuiro ! '

' He is gonna kill us ...' He whispered again as he fell also on his knees, smartphone falling out his hands . Rukia took and sighed .' No signal .' She tried not to look at Keigo .' Fuck ...' Renji said .

' Orihime hang in there ...'

Orihime could not move, the noise was a deaf sound to her ears but she could see .

And she don't understand why nobody saw him .

The doll was hiding behind the stairs, standing up as he eyes shines and laughing at her with a mad smile .

 _I see you Orihime ..._


End file.
